The Wolfman
by CartoonimeWolf
Summary: Some had said it was all a myth, a story told to others to give out a few chills, but to Emilija Lorinaite, the story of the Wolfman is true as she becomes the one the Wolfman holds dear. Now trapped within his reaches, Emilija is torn between the decision to run away from the Wolfman or to trust the wolf, who may not be all that he seems.


It was a cold, winter night when the howling of the wolves echoed throughout the snow-covered mountains. A howling that started out alone, but along the way, gained a chorus. A chorus of howls that filled the dark valley with music that seemed scary, but yet, was truly beautiful if you took the time to listen. Music that only some would shudder in fear, while others would listen, mystified by the pack of creatures all joining together in a chorus of howls and reverberated voices.

For Emilija that night, it was a music that thrived her to continue on. The music of the wolves that kept her trudging through the cold snow. Her feet only covered with that of her dark, worn slippers that barely kept her warm, such as the rest of her frail, beaten body.

Emilija shivered as she walked through the lonely, dark forest late that night. Feeling alone and rejected as ever.

This night had been the one out of other thousands of times when she was attacked by the man who was her soon-to-be-husband. The man was a young man of his late twenties, known by all around for his powerful strength, who would have been a perfect man for her, if he didn't lack the act of kindness and consideration that should have been given to her at all times. Emilija Lorinaite, on the other hand, was a girl known around for her beauty and kindness, yet weak at times, which never had gotten her in the best of situations.

On this cold and dark night, everything changed between these two, different people. A night, when the howling winds echoed throughout the snow-covered valley. When the moon didn't hide half of itself under its dark mane of stars. A night when the creatures Emilija had adored most, sang their song to the glimmering moon who could hear them up in the night sky. A night that was not the best for neither him nor Emilija.

Emilija had just walked into the room, holding a silver tray of freshly brewed tea, kept warm by the small frame of a porcelain teapot, with a small, porcelain teacup filled with little, white sugar cubes, and another filled with cream, along with another teacup, longing to be filled.

As Emilija walked up to him- who stood there looking in daze at the fine, fireplace mantel that sat above a crackling fire- she approached him, holding the tray of tea with a loving smile upon her delicate face.

As if she had triggered his anger, a harsh slap was immediately slammed upon her once smiling face, causing Emilija to drop the tray, spilling hot, boiling tea onto her beautiful, green dress. She screamed in pain as the hot brew burned her body, kneeling down as the tea stung her skin. Emilija was then kicked in the stomach to stand back up and face the man who was destined to be her husband, letting out a mournful groan as the big boot slammed against her weak organ, bringing more pain upon her body.

Instead of standing up though, like he expected her to, she laid onto the mess of shattered, porcelain glass and spilled tea, moaning in dire pain. Again, she heard him bellow for her to rise, but she refused. There was too much pain inflicted onto her frail body. Pain that a young woman such as herself should not be experiencing. Though, while she lied there deep in her trial of pain, Emilija should have been used to it by now. From slaps upon her face, to beatings of the whip that bit deeply into her skin, this should have been nothing for Emilija.

But still, as she lied there in pain, she didn't want to get up. She was too afraid to face the scary demon that was her future husband.

No.

That man wasn't her soon-to-be-husband. He was only a man who took advantage of her when she least expected it, and once she did, it was too late.

As Emilija still lied in the mess of a spilled tray, with hot tea burning her skin, the man furiously stomped out of the room, cursing at her to rise as he left her lying on the hard floor. It was then when she heard in the depths of his cursing the mention of a whip, Emilija immediately fought herself to rise and stumbled out the door.

Not concerned with the fact that all she was wearing was her green dress that her mother made for her years before, still stained with tea, along with her black slippers that made no difference in keeping her warm, she kept running. She kept running until she could no longer hear him screaming out her name. She kept running until her frostbitten toes couldn't take her any further. She ran until she realized she had wondered into unfamiliar territory. Unfamiliar territory that was far away from the cabin. Far away from the village just a mile away from the lonely cabin where she was once abused and tormented by him, night after night.

It was then that she had given up hope.

Emilija collapsed onto the snow shortly after, leaning against the firm pine bark, while her knees held up the weight that her exhausted, upper body was giving off. Leaning against the firm, pine tree, Emilija shivered- feeling the strong winter winds rush against her cold frame. The tea stain that was burning her skin only moments ago, was now frozen and sending chills through the Lithuanian girl's body. Her toes numbed of frostbite, and felt as if they would fall off her feet at any moment.

Though everywhere on her body was cold and stiff, the only thing that remained warm out of anything else was her wet tears that ran down her face. Tears that leaked out of her emerald-green eyes, and fell from her chin onto the white blanket of snow. She cried, knowing that she was far away from home. Far away from the comforts of a warm fireplace. Far away from the comforts of another human being. And yet, far away from the beatings and tortures of him.

But as Emilija kneeled against the tree, crying in silence, she thought to herself, _what will happen to me? _What will happen that now she had nowhere to stay? She didn't have anywhere to go. Nowhere that had a roof, a warm fireplace, nor a bite to eat, but she knew she couldn't go back. She couldn't go back to that horrible man that took advantage of her and stole away the happiness that once resided in her heart.

Still, as Emilija kept crying and thinking to herself, she knew that if she didn't find anywhere to rest for the night, she would die. She would just be one out of millions who have died in the wintry wrath from cold and starvation.

It was then at that exact moment of crying and thinking to herself, she heard the first howl. It was a lonely howl, a howl that was longing for friendship and others to howl along with it. Then, from another area, came another howl that formed a duet with the first howl that was once alone and looking for company. Only shortly after, more howls joined in, until all of the howls had formed a chorus; singing their song to the full moon that looked down upon them from the sky above. Listening to every note, to every voice, that sang to her in admiration.

It was as if all the hopelessness had died inside of Emilija after hearing the first howl, and it had brought her up to her feet that still numbed from frostbite, but Emilija could care less. She knew that somewhere in the distance, there had to be a village somewhere. A village that probably had everything she needed; a roof to shelter her from the winters winds, a glimmering fire to keep her warm, and food to keep her from the brink of starvation. Emilija knew that if she left to find the village now, she would be able to make it just before dawn, if the village wasn't too far away that is.

As Emilija began walking through the forest, heading into the direction she was heading in before, the chorus of howls seemed to grow louder. She felt as if the wolves that were howling in the distance were only just a few feet away from where she walked. Emilija wanted so much as to confront these wolves, and to watch them sing their song to the full moon, but instead she kept walking. She knew that if she got caught up in any distractions along the way, she would end up losing the time that she needed to find her way to the village and find a place to rest from the bitter cold.

But still, she longed to meet a creature who could seem so savage and scary, and yet, was also majestic and beautiful at the same time, but she then pushed that to the side and continued walking. Walking into the forest that seemed to grow darker and deeper as she ventured her way to the light at the end of the tunnel; the village.

* * *

After walking away from the sturdy pine she once leaned on, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour. An hour that Emilija had been walking before she collapsed against another pine from the sick feeling that coursed from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes that tore with pain.

The numbness that resided in her toes earlier had worsen, and now it felt as if her toes had broken off one-by-one as she walked that long hour. Emilija tried to ignore it, but every time she did, it ended up coming back to her one way or another. She also was beginning to feel dizzy, ready to fall asleep against the pine she sat by, feeling like she was coming down with a case of hypothermia from being out in the cold as long she was without any warm protection.

There Emilija was, again in the same position as she was an hour ago. Only this time, she was in as much pain as she was before, and Emilija knew she wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night.

Emilija knew it was all for nothing. She was going to die. Cold and alone, never knowing how life could have been better for her if she had made it to the village, which probably never existed.

As Emilija sat against the tree, tired, cold, and hungry, feeling like she was ready to die, the howls from earlier began to grow louder, even louder than when she started walking an hour before. The howls sounded close, and it was then from a few feet away, she could hear the pattering of paws scampering through the snow, getting closer.

It was as if the world had stood still around Emilija when suddenly, a pack of wolves had appeared. All were males with great huge coats of warm fur, majestically prancing through the forest with small, light steps. To Emilija, they were probably the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her entire life. A wolf pack right before her eyes, running through the forest as hunters of the night. The sick feeling of hypothermia and the numbness started to fade away as each furry hunter ran past her one-by-one, not giving her any notice.

Suddenly, for no reason, the wolves had all seemed to stop, all halting to a pause, and skidding across the icy, cold ground. Once the whole pack had stopped, they all looked at Emilija, giving her curious glances and wondering why there was a human in the forest at this time of night, sitting at that certain spot.

Emilia wondered why the wolves had all stopped too. Was it because of her is the reason why they all stopped? Were they all curious about this strange human in the forest and stopped to get a closer look? To her surprise though, the other wolves all just looked at her, not interested in approaching her at all, until one wolf emerged from the pack.

The wolf, in appearance to his role, must have been the leader of the pack, and must have been the one who ordered the other wolves to stop. To Emilija, he was a rather interesting wolf, for his fur was a dark grey, with menacing violet eyes that stared right at her.

Slowly, the leader of the pack approached Emilija, never taking his eyes off of hers as he crept forward.

Emilija was shocked as to why this wolf, out of all the others, approached her as if he was used to confronting humans, especially ones who liked the company of wolves.

The wolf leader was about a few feet away from her when he stopped and sniffed the air, probably making sure that she didn't carry any scent of threat, then continued to approach her. Emilija became bewildered and little dizzy when the wolf came closer, but never once did she take her eyes off of him.

It was because of this that she suddenly thought she was hallucinating what had happened next. For before her eyes, the wolf had changed form. Where paws should have been, were hands and snow-boots that pattered through the snow as they came closer to Emilija. And the face of a wolf she had only looked into moments ago, was now the face of a young, middle-aged man, with pale-blond hair, and the wolf leader's violet eyes.

Emilija sat there in shock as the young man finally approached her, looking deeply into her eyes from the violet pools that had belonged to the wolf only moments before. The young man would have fooled anyone that he wasn't a wolf, if he still didn't bear the dark pointed ears, and the fluffy tail of the wolf leader.

Emilija never took her eyes off of the man, nor did he take his eyes off of hers, but it was then that the feverish feeling of hypothermia had caused Emilija to feel light-headed. And because of this, Emilija could only mutter a small word to the man that stood before her, for she knew who he was.

In a soft, shivered whisper, she had said, "The…W-Wolfman…" Then the snow-covered world and the Wolfman had faded into darkness as Emilija fell into a cold sleep.

* * *

**AN: Hi everybody, I'm back, and this is just another wild story that came into my head. This time, the story is going to have more than one chapter. This story is planned to be a mix of both Rusliet and Ameliet, for Alfred will come into the story a little later. And if you probably guessed who the Wolfman is, then I'm going to explain more about his backstory in the next chapter. **

**So, I've been working on this chapter for the last few days, with a lot of research for Fem!Lithuania's name, since she doesn't seem to have a specific name she goes by, so I decided to call her Emilija Lorinaite, since I asked on Tumblr about Fem!Lithuania's name, and Emilija was the most popular answer, and thanks to the greatest person in the whole world for giving me a link about Lithuanian surnames for Fem!Lithuania, I'm hoping the name won't offend anyone who reads this. **

**Truth is, I was at first skeptic to put this up, since it seemed a little weird, but then I decided to since I thought a few people would at least like it, for those who like werewolves, people who can change into animals, furry, wolf person? (I don't know what to consider Ivan as in this story, but haha! Stupid me for not thinking of this type of stuff ahead of time) and of course, Hetalia! (I kind of sound like I don't know what I'm talking about right now.) **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope it isn't one of the worst things you have ever read. I will try to update as soon as I can- If I'm not too lazy to do it that is. So have a good night, my fellow fanfiction readers, Hetalia lovers, or whatever the hell you came here for people, etc. **

**P.S. If you have any ideas on how I can make this story better then you can tell me, because I know I'm not one of the best writers on here, but I can improve. **

* * *

**And Jen, I like to thank you for helping out with Fem!Lithuania's name, it really helped me a lot. Hopefully you like this story out of the others you have read of mine, and have a good night. :) **


End file.
